1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to floating pool and beach toys for babies and toddlers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flotation devices are commonly utilized to keep a young child, such as a baby or toddler, floating at the surface of a body of water while preventing the child from becoming submerged in the water. For example, flotation devices such as inflatable bubbles, foam bubbles, life preservers and inflatable arm bands are oftentimes attached to a child to keep the child afloat while the child is in the water. In addition, young children are often placed inside flotation devices such as inflatable boats to keep the child above water.